Fruits in the court!
by Ryuu Acehunter
Summary: [crossover with 'Prince of Tennis'] Shigure asked the three: Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru to have a visit at Seishun Gakuen and to meet Kunimitsu, captain of the tennis club and happened to be Shigure's friend. Ah! I'm no good at summary. Better check this out.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I don't own Fruits Basket…even though I wish I do! So I thought I'd create some fic!**

**………………………………**

"Kyou! Yuki! Time for dinner." Shigure's voice rang from downstairs.

"Hai…!" they said in unison as they both came out from their rooms which is facing front towards another.

They clashed eyes with each other…

"Now what?!" Kyou asked with a high-level tone.

Yuki shifted his sight as he started to descend downstairs.

"Baka." He whispered but Kyou heard it clearly.

"What did you say?!" He grumbled as he bunched up his fist…ready to pick a fight with Yuki. He would have too if he hadn't heard such familiar voice…

"Kyou, the food is going to be cold, hurry up!" said Tohru.

**………………………………**

They ate together…

"Ah! I almost forgot. I have news for you." Shigure started while putting some more sushi on his plate.

"Hmph!" Kyou grunted. "Make sure it should be nice…or else don't ever think to try to tell it in front of me."

"Let's see…if that would be interesting or not…" Tohru sighed excitedly.

Framing his chin between his thumb and forefinger, Shigure said,

"Well, I just got a phone call from my friend, Kunimitsu. He's the captain of Seishun Gakuen's tennis club."

"So…?" Kyou grimaced (uninterestedly)

"He invited me to visit their school for 2 weeks…but I can't just leave my work papers unwritten. Someone must replace me to take charge there."

"I would be please if you will be appointing Yuki to go there…" Kyou said with a smirked.

"So ka! The two of you will be going there!" Shigure finalized.

"What?! I didn't say that!" Kyou squawked as he smacked the table, causing all their foods to fall on the floor.

"I certainly refuse! Why would I be going with this 'baka neko' (stupid cat)…" Yuki said with a lot of touchy expression on his face."

"Just to whom are you referring to?!" Kyou talked back.

"Isn't it obvious…" he answered annoyingly.

(Smile cunningly)

"You're not really going, are you?"

"Never!" they said in chorus.

"Okay! I guess I have no choice but to…"

Silence took place… their faces went solemn as they waited patiently to his 'stupid' usual idea.

"Let Tohru took my responsibility…Is it okay with you, Tohru?" Shigure asked her as he grabbed her both hands and showed a pleading remark on his face.

"H-hai…of course!" she answered (no choice at all)

"Don't worry… you will be staying there just only for 2 weeks. And I can assure to you… you will be having so much fun staying there…because so many handsome guys were waiting for you!"

(Smile wickedly, trying to wind the two up.)

"What? She will be hanging around with the other guys?" Kyou mumbled._ I won't allow it._

_I can't let Tohru to stay there alone!_ Yuki said to himself.

A feeling of possessiveness suddenly filled them.

"Hmm… I think it's not that bad to be away for 2 weeks." Kyou held back his earlier refusal.

"That Seishun Gakuen seems to be interesting…" Yuki added. (Also held back his statement earlier)

Shigure thumped down his fist into her palm…

"Yoshi! It's already been decided… you three (pointing his forefinger to them) will be going to the Seishun Gakuen tomorrow."

"Eh! Tomorrow?!" they all said in unison.

**---To be continued---**

**Konnichiwa! Minna-san… Hope you enjoyed it…**

**Reviews are all welcome!**


	2. Seigaku introduction!

**I don't own 'Prince of tennis'…even though I wish I do!**

**Just thought I'd create something fun!**

------------------------------------

"Regulars! Gather up!"

The regulars gathered up…their buchou, Tezuka stood steadily facing them with his arms crossed in front of him. (Evinced his leadership)

"Listen minna! One of my friends, Shigure would probably take a school visit here but unfortunately, he can't come… so he will be sending three people in replacement for him…"

Noticing their silence, he continued,

"No practice for tomorrow, so I want all of you to meet and welcome them. Is it a deal?"

"Hai!" they answered in unison.

**------------------------------------**

"Geez! What was Tezuka-buchou thinking? Inviting a friend all of a sudden…" Momoshiro complained while sitting on a nearby bench.

"Now that you've mentioned it, this is the first time I've seen Tezuka to get sociable." Oishi, who was standing next to him said.

Eiji jerked his hands over his head. Sighed.

"Three people, kah… I wonder what kind of persona those three could have…"

Inui flipped through his notebook and recited:

"Tohru Honda, a girl of 15 years, currently living along together with the Sohma cousins: Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki, members of the highly-praised society of Sohma family. Shigure Sohma, a novel writer…and the two, Kyou and Yuki Sohma as well as Tohru were classmates. It seemed to be at the same level as you are."

He then whipped off his notebook as soon as he ended his statement.

"Sohma?"

"Inui-senpai, you're updated as usual, kah." Momoshiro gave him an impressive remark.

"Well, that's how I work… In fact, I had made a preparation greet for the incoming guests."

(Inui's glasses glinted)

Their throats suddenly tightened…as if they'd already got an idea…what would it be.

**------------------------------------**

"Tezuka…" a voice floats from behind.

"Doshita, (Hmm, I don't know if it is the right term for another 'why'…) Fuji?"

"Inviting a friend, eh… it's very unusual of you." He said with a bit of seriousness on his face (just a little bit).

"Ah. Just a way of thanking him." He answered without turning an impact on him.

"So ka. Sohma Shigure, kah?" Fuji mumbled.

(But the keen Tezuka heard it clearly and exact)

"You know him?"

"Iie. Betsuni."

Tezuka laid an eye on him…intensely…doubtful remarks…

"Ahehe! You've beaten me again…" Fuji laughed as he glanced at Tezuka's insistent glare.

"Shigure Sohma, A novelist and a member of the famous Sohma background…I've got to know him since his my sister's favorite writer."

------------------------------------

"Minna, that's all for today. Take time to rest." Vice-captain Oishi ordered as he ended their practice.

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" they said in chorus as an answer.

"Ahh! Chotto matte minna!" Oishi yelled, causing the regulars to turn their heads to him.

"What is it, Oishi?" Kikumaru queried.

"Please be early tomorrow. The guests will be arriving here, okay?"

"Tcheh! How annoying, you're getting so excited in just the arrival of the guests." Ryoma fired coldly.

"I hate to admit it, but this time, I think we're both at the same side, kid."

"Eh! Mamushii and Echizen were seems to be in confluence today." Momoshiro jeered them.

"Shhh. Shut up, dumbass! I'm just telling my side's opinion."

"Hehehe!" Momoshiro twitched his both hands over his head and said,

"Saa… we'll know that tomorrow."

**---To be continued---**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I will try to give you my next update as soon as I finished my other stories…**

**Reviews are all welcome!**


	3. The two worlds finally collides!

"Hmm… is this the right place?" Tohru queried in the air while studying the address card on her hand, given by Shigure.

"I think so." Yuki answered her.

"But what a huge school! I'm getting more and more excited." She exclaimed as she widened her eyes in astonishment.

"Hmmph. You're so cheerful as usual…how immature of you." Kyou muttered as he crossed his arms, stupidly looking at the building in front of them.

She nods. "Datte, this is my first time to have this school visit in such a big school… I'm looking forward to have ringlets of new friends."

While strolling around the area, they found their way to the tennis court. An eyeglassed guy with gold sheen hair approached them.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the three whom Shigure sent here, right?"

"That means you're…" Yuki uttered.

"Ah. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seishun Gakuen's tennis club."

"Hai. I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Kyou Sohma."

"And I'm Tohru Honda, nice meeting you." She acquainted herself while taking a 'greet' bow.

"They had been waiting for you…this way."

_They?_ They mentally wondered in chorus. They headed to the meeting room of the Seigaku regulars. Upon opening the door, 8 lads turned their heads at the new faces.

"Minna, let me introduce them to you." Tezuka started. "These were the people whom I am talking about."

"Eh? A cute girl, this isn't so bad after all…neh, Echizen." A low pitch voice from Momoshiro flowed onto Ryoma's ears.

"Saa…" he whispered back.

"We're glad you've arrived here safely. I'm Syuuichiro Oishi, vice captain of the tennis club." He neared them, offering a handshake.

"I'm Tohru Honda, friend of the Sohma family. Nice meeting you." She introduced herself as she reached his hand.

"I'm Kyou Sohma." He said as he seized the handshake from Tohru.

"Yuki Sohma."

"Yohoh! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, his doubles-partner." He said as he clung his arms around Oishi's shoulder.

"Fuji Syuusuke, at your service." He greeted them with his raving smile.

"Kaoru Kaidoh, a sophomore. Shhhh."

"Yo! I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, sophomore." He said while doing some handshake with Tohru.

"Eh? Is Kaoru-san and you classmates?" asked Tohru.

"Hai."

"So you two must have been so close neh?"

(Giggles were overheard from the rest.)

"Heh, anyone but him… I'm keeping out of harm's way." He answered.

"Shhh. Baka! Just for whom was that back-handed compliment?" Kaidoh grunted.

"Saaa…" Momoshiro smirked.

"Shhh… are you picking a fight?!" his voice stepped a bit higher.

(**Kyou's Pov:** what's with his spluttering?)

"Oi, you two… stop that." Kawamura mangled up.

"Somehow, your weird companionship evinced the personas of the two people whom I really knew." Tohru said while snickering.

Running his hand through over his head, he said with bashful voice, "A-ano… I'm Kawamura Takashi. Please to see you."

"Hai, Kawamura-senpai." Ryoma handed him his racket and his timid background atmosphere suddenly changed into a burning and blazing mode.

"BURNING!!!!!!!! COME ON BABY!!! GREATER!!!!!!"

The three suddenly drawn in a dazed condition, seeing Kawamura rotating his racket on air.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen, freshman."

"Nice to meet you, Ryoma-kun." Tohru greeted him with her eyes closed.

"Ah." He responded briefly.

(Adjusting his glasses)

"I believe this turn belongs to me." Inui whipped off his notebook and recited,

"I'm Sadaharu Inui, Seigaku's data-gatherer and as far as I know, I serves as their trainer. Yoroshiko. By the way, as our special guests, let me welcome you with my special Inui remix juice, 'Aotzu'." (he lifted up a large pitcher of a dark-blue foul-looking substance.)

Inui handed the three a glass of his juice each.

"Oi, I-Inui…" Oishi shuddered while trying to interfere on his plan.

"Don't worry, the taste has been perfectly adjusted."

The regulars' eyes widened. Their throats tightened. Feces turned mauve. Aguishly waiting for the upcoming 'havoc-tragedy' scenario. They were shuddering while watching the three harmonically drinking his odd juice.

**------------------------------------**

**---To be continued---**


	4. So that's how it is!

Hey! I'm still on the go… please review after you have read it… 

**-------------------------------------**

"So they've finally arrived there, kah?"

"Ah. My team welcomed them with warm atmosphere."

"Arigatou Kunimitsu, don't worry I'll try to catch up with them there as soon as I have finished my work."

"I'll be looking forward for that."

"Sure! See you then, ja ne!"

"Ah." Tezuka ended their phone conversation. It was a moment after he left the three with the regulars to inform Shigure with some kind of stuff. He had no idea what commotion Inui had done to the three. He was heading back to the regular's room when someone approached him and told him that Ryuzaki-sensei has been looking for him, so he shifted his way and went into her room instead.

**------------------------------------**

Seeing the three finishing their drinks, Oishi shuddered much than before.

"A-A-Are you okay? Were you not feeling well? Y-You wants a glass of water? T-The comfort room is over there!"

His voice went in panic. The regulars cleared their throats, focusing at the three. If they had looked one another, they would have notice the cunning and tricky smile of Inui and Fuji.

"Hmm. Its delicious!" Tohru started as she requited them with smile.

"Quite good." Kyou added but his glass is clearly a half empty.

"I really like this melon shake." Yuki conceded.

"ME-MELON?!" they queried in unison.

"Me-melon?! What do you mean?" Oishi repeated looking enigmatically confuse.

"Hai. This is a melon shake, right?" Tohru lifted her glass as she pointed her forefinger into it.

A soft giggle from Fuji was finally heard, which caused them to turn their sight into him and they had 'at last' notice the shrewd spark on Inui's eyeglasses. Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru appeared to be in a muddy thought, seeing them firing some glares at each other. Oishi noticed it, so he hastened to break the ice.

"Ah… you're probably tired now…so I'll be accompanying you to your rooms."

"Arigatou, Oishi-kun." Tohru smiled.

As the four people had gone away, the remaining lads brought a spooky, totally uncool atmosphere inside the room. Their eyes were still glued at the 'translucent-glassed' guy.

"Oi, Inui, would you mind telling us what experiment did you do on that juice?" Eiji jerked his hands on the sides of his waist.

He adjusted his glasses, leaned on a nearby desk and accorded them with a confident brevity sentence.

"It's a melon shake."

"EH?!"

"Ah! Inui, you scared us! We thought that was going to be one total disaster!" Kawamura chided him with less scandalous voice. Ryoma twitched his both hands over his head as he leaned back on his seat. He then released a filthy question from his mouth.

"Then why you didn't continue to have them drink your _Aotzu,_ the real one? You should at least let them taste it."

They gave Ryoma a scandalizing scowl. He lowered his cap and tried to cleanse his hand with his flippancy.

"Just…wondering."

Inui smirked as he thrust his hands in his pockets.

"Who do you think am I? I'm not that kind of idiot to have them take my real one… it's only for the regulars…exclusively!"

His eyeglasses slyly glimmered as he saw the regulars choked back. Momoshiro noticed Fuji, still simpering from a corner. He queried haughtily as if he finally figured out something.

"Fuji-senpai, I wonder what does your smile mean…"

"Kore? (this?)" Pinpointing at his smile.

Those words had penetrated Inui's sharp senses and seized the opportunity to answer which Fuji should have actually suppose to do.

"Ah, Fuji, I almost forgot. Send my regards of 'thank you' to your sister for she taught me how to make this foul-looking sweet melon shake."

"Shhhh. So Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai were behind this breath-taking play, kah?"

"Saa…" they both practically admitted by showing their cunning grin.

**------------------------------------**

"Neh! Yuki, do you think Tezuka-san was aware of your secret?" Tohru asked while looking at the scenery below, her hands were laid across the window.

"I don't think so…" he answered as he leaned back on his seat while reading a book.

She laid an eye on him and noticed that Kyou wasn't around. She asked him where could he probably went and shrug was his answer.

"We'll I guess he's just straying around somewhere…ah, Yuki, I would just go out to get a phone call. I'm sure Shigure was waiting for our call." Tohru said.

"Ah."

She rushed at the corridor, looking for a telephone stand. Just as she turned her way on the right side, a cute girl with amber eyes and mahogany twin-braided hair suddenly bumped onto her. She was absently rubbing her forehead when…

"Ah…Gomenosai, are you alright?"

**------------------------------------**

**---To be continued---**

Hi, minna… hope you enjoyed this update! I'll be updating this regularly every week…


	5. Neko VS Mamushii

**Hmmm…a refreshing update from me! Its nice!**

**Still, these two anime weren't on my hands! Anyway read it! **

**---------------------------------**

"Itai…"

Tohru offered her hand and she gladly accepted it.

"Sorry for that, I didn't notice you." She apologized as she helped the girl getting of the floor.

"Iie…" she denied. " it's my fault… I'm such in a hurry. I was so careless so I got myself bumped onto you."

Tohru smiled as she looked at her cheeks slowly blushing in bash. Cute.

"What's your name?"

"Sa-Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"Nice meeting you, Sakuno-chan. I'm Tohru Honda." She acquainted herself to her and granted her with such captivating smile.

"Hmm." She nodded and 'PUFF!' suddenly remembers that she has some stuff to end.

"Ah! I have to go now, my grandma was looking for me." She excused herself and continued on running. Deep in her, she was a bit thoughtless. _Hmm. Tohru Honda, kah? I felt a queer tick inside me. I wonder who she really is?_

Tohru stared at the running twin-braided girl and smiled.

"Oh! Better get going now." She said to herself when she had remembered what she came out for.

**------------------------------------**

"Ah! Come in."

Tezuka opened the door and rolled his sharp hawk-eyes around the room. His sight caught only Yuki. Kyou wasn't around. Tohru was out for some errand.

"Tezuka-san." He uttered. Paused from reading and stood up.

"Sumimasen, but you have to repack your things now. We'll be going to Ryuzaki-sensei's house."

"Eh? Who is she? For what?"

"I'll be explaining it to you later." He answered, as he held on the knob ready to leave. "Let's meet at the regulars room after an hour." He added, and then gently shut the door off.

"Eh?" the only word that came out from Yuki after Tezuka had left.

**-------------------------------------**

While heading back to their room, Tohru saw the twin-braided hair again. She was running off the school and appeared to be in a restive breath, the reason why she didn't get able to notice her. _I wonder why she's always such in a havoc._

**------------------------------------**

Kyou has been exploring the school campus around. His thought was adrift, wandering somewhere, caused him to bump onto bandanna-guy.

"Sumimasen." He apologized unseemly.

"Ah. Shhh."

They exchanged glares with each other. The wind swishes apace along the area. Their odd auras brought a tranquil, totally uncool ether around. Actually they were very much parallel to each other. Serious faces. Ill-tempered nature. Their cocky atmosphere and typical kill-joy mood. Damn! It's a match made in heaven. Almost everything…well not exactly as almost…but they were at the brink. Though they were fit to describe as 'twins'…anyway you cut it, these two were for sure a mix of ice and fire. Couldn't go along with one another. Absolutely…and definitely not.

"Why're you here?" Kaidoh broke the ice and started to dismiss some words.

"Jaunting." He answered. He then whispered some retort into the wind. _Hmmph. Its none of your business anyway._ But Kaidoh heard it clearly causing him to twist his brows.

"You?" Kyou returned him the question.

"Isn't obvious? Shhh…" he cockily answered back. (a little revenge on what he overhears)

_You!_ He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hmmph. Are you trying to be so cool with that stupid hiss?"

"Nani?!" Kaidoh's voice one-leveled higher.

They've begun to strike some 'lightning' square-looks to each other. Kyou shifted his sight and grunted.

"Its just a waste of time talking nonsense to an asinine." He then walked on and continued on his dawdle.

_That bastard! Shhh._ Kaidoh said to himself while giving the walking tangerine-haired lad such deriving glares.

**------------------------------------**

**---To be continued---**

**Ahm…there were some people I would like to thanks…**

**Okay! Here it goes… Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

'**Animeandmangaaddict'****…****'tsuchi-daisho'****…and ****'geebabbie'**

**You've always raising my spirit in vast… of course my message of 'thanks' also to others whom had given reviews!**


End file.
